The Difference
by Bottlecapgurl
Summary: Harry's life is at a crossroad. Sirius is dead and He hates himself for it. Can a squib help Harry see the light?


Lydian sat under an enormous oak tree, the leaves swinging lightly against the warm wind that hugged her body, making her slightly cold even with the hot summer sun over head. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, the curls emptying down her shirt. Sweat ran down her face, her eyes darting around, surveying the surroundings. She sighed, feeling boredom chasing the thoughts that occupied her mind..

It was nearly September and the summer that welcomed her was not exactly want she wanted. During the school year Lydian had pictured herself with some summer boy, staying up late in his arms, staring deep into his beautiful eyes. She pictured going to the movies and the pool with her friends, her body graced with a nice golden tan. But in reality, all of her friends were on family trips or were busy working at some office, leaving Lydian all by herself as she burned under the scorching sun.

Even when she turned sixteen a month before most of her friends were unable to attend her party, making it the worst birthday she ever had. It even eclipsed the time when a magical broom attacked her at her tenth birthday party. At the time Lydian's parents were hoping that she was just a late bloomer and that she was not a squib. But when Lydian turned eleven, they realized that she was incapable of doing magic.

Lydian came from a prominent wizard family. Both of her two siblings attended the magic school, Hogwarts, while she went to a nice public school named Bloomsbury. She did not hate her disability and had made numerous friends at school. She was on both the football and track team and muggle studies, like Algebra, came easily to her; a blessing she receive from her wizardry heritage. Yes, an outsider would think that she had almost a prefect life and that her horrible summer was just a fork in the road to a prefect new school year.

Lydian sighed. She guessed fortune had been nice to her and life really wasn't that bad. She kept on telling herself the hurt and disappointment that came from being a squib was long gone and that she had accepted the fact that she would never be welcome in the wizarding world. But going to Diagon Alley with her brother and sister was a horrible experience each and every time. It was like her wound being slashed open again and again. _You are a failure!_

Lydian lifted her head up and looked over the park, shielding the sun away from her eyes. Children's laughs echoed in the heavy air and she remembered about her babysitting job later that night. Looking over at the parking lot, Lydian spotted someone sitting on the curb, his glasses sliding down his nose, his body bent in the shape of a U. She stared, mesmerized by the expression on his face. It was of sadness and confusion, and Lydian's heart began to bleed with sorrow. _You should go over there and talk to him._

Brushing off dirt from her back, Lydian walked slowly across the grassy play area. Her dark eyes never left the boy and soon she stood next to him. Not knowing exactly what to do, she sat down. He eyed her sumptiously.

"Hi..." Lydian's voice sounded small and weak.

"Err...hi...Who are you?" The boy pushed his glasses up and looked closely at her.

"I...well...I was sitting over there by that tree and I spotted you...I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I just wanted to talk."

The boy blinked. "What's your name?"

"Lydian Wells...What is your name?"

"Harry"

Harry sat awkwardly with his fingers tracing the lining of his shoe lace, wondering why this girl had approached him. The girl smiled, her eyes twinkling. He smiled half heartedly.

"Where do you live, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess you could say down there, on Pivot Drive." He pointed to a long, curving street where the houses stood looking prefect.

Lydian laughed. "Wow...you live in there? It's so beautiful..."

He shrugged again, looking down. "I guess, but that's not where I really live...I mean, I'm not really wanted there."

Lydian's eyes dimmed, her face full of concern. "Oh...why? I will understand if you don't want to tell me."

Harry shook his head. "No...it's ok...I guess...I'm just different there."

Lydian smirked. "I know what you mean..."

He looked her at, his eyes glistening. "Oh really, you do?"

She smiled. "Yeah..."

Harry laughed. "I don't think you could ever know how I feel...I'm just different."

Lydian raised her eyebrow, recognizing the cockiness in his voice. "Oh...how?"

He smiled, feeding on her question. Harry looked around, mischief in his eyes, and said quietly, "Because I'm a wizard."

Lydian's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Shock filled Harry's face and he looked astonishingly at her. "How do you know about Hogwarts? I thought you were just a muggle..."

She laughed. "I'm a squib, which is like a muggle."

"Wow...I'm sorry."

"It's all right, both of my parents are wizards. My brother and sister go to Hogwarts, though."

"What are their names?"

"Well my sister, Abilia, is a first year. She's in Hufflepuff. My brother, Duran, is in his seventh year. He's also in Hufflepuff."

"Hmmm...I don't know them."

"Yeah...anyway, so how has your summer been so far?"

Hurt flooded Harry's face again and he answered, "Horrible. Yours?"

"Horrible."

Harry smiled and met Lydian's eyes. She relaxed, feeling more comfortable around him.


End file.
